primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3.1
Synopsis In the British museum in London an anomaly opens within an old Egyptian artifact, called the sun cage. Out of this, a creature called Pristichampsus comes. The team can finally bring it back into the anomaly with the help of archeologist Sarah Page. She joins the team after this incident. In this episode, some interesting discoveries about anomalies are made by Connor Temple. Plot In the British museum, Sarah Page leads a class around and teaches them about ancient Egypt, at which she loses track of time and has to stop the tour because the museum is closing. After the pupils leave, she talks with Marianne, another employee of the museum, about the Sun Cage, an old artifact she was doing research on. She finds out that the sun cage will be shipped to Pyongnyang. After hearing this, Sarah wants to take a last look at it, but her colleague bars it. Later, as Marianne is alone in the museum, an anomaly opens within the sun cage and a Pristichampsus comes out and kills her. In the ARC the Anomaly Detection Device goes off detecting the anomaly in the museum. The team goes off for it, with them is a new member and security chief, Captain Becker. They enter the museum finding the body of the attacked women and going around the museum to look for the anomaly. While they do, Connor explains he fears museums for thinking as child that the exhibits come to life at night. He has a trauma because he was locked for several hours in a toilet for wanting to see this happen. As they haven't found the anomaly yet, they find Sarah Page instead who runs off, frightened of the team and shocked to see Marianne dead. The team follows her. Sarah finally comes to the room with the sun cage, where she feels safe and locks the door, only to discover the anomaly and the Pristichampsus that came out of it. She is much more in fear now, thinking the Pristichampsus is the ancient Egyptian goddess Ammut, who wants to punish her for touching the sun cage. The team comes nearer and finally finds her in the room. They break the door down and get in, but just too late, as the Pristichampsus escaped through an opening door. Cutter and Abby follow it through the town, while Connor and Captain Becker stay at the anomaly with Sarah Page, who is very confused. In the end, Connor can convince her, that the Pristichampsus is not Ammut who wanted to punish her, but only an animal thinking she is a danger. After she is convinced of this, she does her own research on the cage, but also tells Connor a curse would lay on it (Like on Tutankhamen's grave), after he inadvertently damages the Sun Cage. Meanwhile, Lester has his own problems: his new boss, Christine Johnson, the new military liaison with the ARC, has called a meeting with him. Upon his arrival at the Home Office, Lester is confronted by Johnson, who seems overly interested on the work of the ARC. However, she is forced to postpone the meeting when she is confronted by a soldier outside her office. Once Lester is gone, she angrily demands to know about the soldier's mission. He retorts it was a suicide mission: while attempting to retrieve an unknown artifact from an abandoned building, he and his men were attacked by a large pack of Future Predators, most of the soldiers were killed and the artifact was left behind. A furious Johnson accuses the soldier of failing his mission and demands the artifact, no matter the cost. Later Connor finds out the identity of the creature, identifying it as a Pristichampsus. While walking through the town it kills one person and runs into a shopping mall where it causes a panic Jenny Lewis can manage. At the anomaly, Sarah Page thinks because of the hieroglyphs on the sun cage, that perhaps the Egyptians already knew about anomalies and thought of the Pristichampsus as their goddess, Ammut. This is proved by the team members that stayed at the anomaly by pulling the sun cage to another place, as the anomaly moves with it. This has possibly something to do with the cage being made of magnetite, a magnetic stone. Connor finds out by attacking a second Pristichampsus coming out the anomaly with a floodlight, that electricity can close anomalies for a certain time, so that nothing can go through it anymore. After this attack they barricade the cage with boxes and crates, but as they are finished, they get a call from Cutter that the Pristichampsus is on his way back to the anomaly and has to get through it, so they have to remove the barricades again. After they have done so on one side, the Pristichampsus comes in unexpected on the other side of the room, while Cutter and Abby enter with Jenny on the side the crocodile was supposed to appear. Connor tries to lead the creature around the anomaly and has success by leading it half around, but is nearly swallowed by the Pristichampsus. As the animal goes on Connor, Sarah suddenly has an idea and convinces the others of bowing to the animal to help it of calming down. This is successful, and after the animal went in, the anomaly closes and Connor falls off a rope he had be hanging on. He says now the curse should be over, but Sarah tells Abby she only invented it. The pair decide not to tell Connor. Back at the ARC an idea comes in Cutter's mind: Could there be a connection between legends and anomalies? To do research on that he asks Lester to get Sarah to the team, which Sarah accepts. He also sets Connor to work on experimenting on the effects of magnetite and electricity on anomalies. The team also argue about the fate of the Sun Cage: Cutter argues it is now too dangerous to be put on public display; however, Lester informs him the artifact has left the British Museum, and is now being shipped to Pyongnyang, North Korea. Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse, a team of soldiers, led by the Cleaner, secure the building as their leader- Helen Cutter- enters the room and tells them to establish the building as a base, while she studies the artifact Johnson herself was after. It transpires that Helen followed Johnson's soldiers to a mysterious, clifftop location, waited until the soldiers were repulsed by the future predators, then stole the artifact for herself. Cast * Nick Cutter — Douglas Henshall * Connor Temple — Andrew-Lee Potts * Abby Maitland — Hannah Spearritt * Jenny Lewis — Lucy Brown * Helen Cutter — Juliet Aubrey * James Lester — Ben Miller * Captain Becker - Ben Mansfield * Sarah Page - Laila Rouass * Christine Johnson - Belinda Stewart-Wilson * The Cleaner - Tim Faraday * Marianne - TBA Continuity * Future Predators appear, they last appeared in Episode 2.7. Ratings To be added Errors External link *http://www.itv.com/Drama/cult/Primeval/Episodeguides/Series3/default.html 3.01, Episode